


Does a Body Good

by lizandletdie



Series: The Adoption!verse [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, after-baby date, breast milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: Three months after the birth of their daughter, Belle and Arthur go on their first real date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Prompt: Fluffy first time after the baby is born sex.

“How do you think they are?” Belle asked with a glance at her phone sitting conspicuously on the table. “Should I call?”

“They’re fine,” Arthur replied for the fifth time since their drinks came. “Bae knows how to take care of the baby, and it’s not like she’s going anywhere.”

“But what if there’s an emergency?”

“Then he’ll call 911.”

She whimpered a little bit and looked at her phone again.

“Sweetheart, it will be okay,” he said, reaching out and putting his hand over top of hers. “Bae is thirteen and he’s been helping take care of her since she was born. It’s really going to be okay.”

It had been three months since they’d been alone, and he’d practically had to hogtie her to get her out of the house. Bae was being paid very well to keep the baby clean and fed for the evening, and he’d been helping with the baby since she was born – he knew how to change a diaper and feed her and put her down, and he wouldn’t even have to prepare formula because Katie was still on breastmilk and there were bottles filled and waiting to be used. There was nothing to be done that Bae didn’t know how to do. It was going to be completely fine, but Belle was having some serious separation anxiety. Not that he wanted to be away from the kids either, but he did miss his wife and he could honestly count the number of times they’d been on proper dates without either child around.

“I’m sorry,” she said at last. “It’s just so hard to ignore that they’re at home and we’re here.”

“You’ve been through this with Bae.”

“I didn’t go out with Bae,” she reminded him. “He was probably four or five before I went someplace besides work.”

“If it’s all the same to you, I think I’d like to go out a little more frequently than that.”

“I think I’d like that.”

She smiled at him and it felt like the whole room had gotten brighter all of a sudden.

 

Belle had a wonderful night. It had been ages since they’d been out together and once she’d had a couple glasses of wine she had settled down a lot. She’d have to make sure to dump some breast milk to make sure Katie didn’t get the wine, but there were enough bottles to get them through so she wasn’t too worried about it. Right now, the only thing she was really thinking about was that she’d had good night with her husband. The baby was asleep when they got home, and Bae was happy to be able to relinquish responsibility for her to his parents.

As much as she had trusted Bae and Arthur that Katie would be asleep, it was still a relief to see with her own eyes that her infant was breathing and safe and sound asleep.

“Are you feeling better?” Arthur asked, stroking her arms as she watched the baby sleep.

“I am,” she replied, tiptoeing out of the nursery and into the hall. “I had a really good time tonight. Thank you for making me go out.”

“I’d like to try to make it a regular thing,” he said. “Maybe once a month or so?”

“We can see. It’s just hard to leave her alone like this, but I do miss being just us.”

They’d only ever really been parents together, and she treasured the precious few moments they had to themselves and each other and she wasn’t really ready to let this night end yet.

Belle grabbed her husband by his lapels and kissed him hard in the hallway. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. It had been so long since they’d done this – definitely before Katie was born, though she couldn’t remember exactly how long before – and it had been a lot different then with her body feeling almost alien to her by the end. There were still things that had changed, but she felt so much more normal and she was excited for the first time in what felt like forever, and she wasn’t going to waste it.

They didn’t last long in the hall, stumbling to their bedroom in a flurry of kisses and gropes and clothes being peeled off. They were both over excited but she wasn’t sure how long they’d have and she just wanted to be together as much as she could before real life intruded. Arthur didn’t seem to mind that she practically ripped his shirt off before pulling her dress over her head while he took off the rest of his clothes. It wasn’t romantic, but it was efficient and soon they were wrapped around each other in their bed.

Just being alone together and not exhausted felt incredibly luxurious, and they both slowed down. She was on her back with him hovering over her and looking at her in awe. She’d always loved that about him, and she couldn’t help but run her fingers through his hair as his hands skimmed over her body, settling in all the places she liked.

“You’re so good at that,” she gasped as his fingers started teasing her between her legs. It was so nice and it had been _so_ long.

He took her encouragement with a grin and a kiss to her forehead and soon she felt the fluttering in her stomach as little lights went off behind her eyes. She was instantly aware that something felt different as it was happening but it didn’t mean she could do anything to stop it as a stream of milk shot out of each breast and shot her husband right in the face.

“ _Oh my God,_ ” she exclaimed and for a moment they just stared at each other. Somehow, in all the many books she’d read and the hours she’d spent talking to experts nobody had ever seen fit to tell her that she could become a sprinkler during sex.

Arthur was stunned for a few seconds, and Belle wasn’t even sure what to do or how to apologize when he suddenly smirked and reached a hand up to wipe a single trickle of milk off his cheek.

“So, that’s new,” he said and then she was giggling so hard she couldn’t stop.

“I’m sorry,” she managed to force out at last, but he was laughing, too, and it was just so ridiculous.

“I’m sure it was my fault,” he said. “I wonder if it’ll happen again.”

“I did miss her last feeding,” Belle said. “Let me get a bra on and we can keep going?”

“That sounds like a very, very good idea.”

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him quickly before locating one of her nursing bras and joining him back on the bed. Love was strange sometimes, and maybe it wasn’t the most romantic thing in the world, but she wouldn’t trade her life or this silly night of rushed lovemaking for anything in the world.


End file.
